


Two Weeks Later - Coda to Light My Fire

by astrothsknot



Series: Imitating Angels [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coda, F/M, Kids, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lily fail at being sneaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Later - Coda to Light My Fire

Title: Timestamp fic: two weeks after C'Mon, Light my Fire  
Author: astrothsknot  
Fandom: SPN/Buffy  
Series: Imitating Angels AU  
Characters: Sam/Lily and two overly curious children  
Rating: PG, Gen  
Disclaimer: I don’t own a TV show  
for azephirin

"Can we get our presents when we go in, Sam?" Duncan asks, all excited to be getting so much when it isn't even his birthday.

"I wanna pay on the PayDation first!" Yells Ricky, bouncing around the seat of the truck as Sam sorts himself out.

"It's warm out, right? I just need a t-shirt," Sam mutters to no one in particular before checking his teeth and his breath. He takes off his overshirt. "Sure you can have your stuff now. That's what it was bought for."

They rush into the house yelling about who's doing what first as Sam walks into the kitchen. The yelling's got louder, if anything.

"I hate kids," Sam grins ruefully as he sits down at the table, straddling the chair as he does so. He leans forward so Lily can see his biceps bulge against his sleeves. "They are so mercenary."

She bites her lip as she sets down a cup of coffee in front of him. "It's your own bloody fault. You should never give in to blackmail. Especially not from a nearly four year old."

"I wouldn't have to, if someone would just let me come clean about why I'm sleeping in Lily's bed," Sam complains, but he's laughing with that wide, genuinely pleased smile he gets when he's really happy.

"She's cold? That was the best you could think of?" Lily snorts derisively, but she's looking at Sam like a dieter on a hamburger.

"It was short notice and it wasn't that much better when you told him you were hot and that's why you're sleeping naked." Sam gets up and for no reason other than he can, he bends down to get the tub of cookies out the lower unit.

Well, that and the fact that he knows damn fine his ass is tight in the denim and when he turns round they'll have slid to show his hips and the start of the arrow that points to heaven as Lily calls it when she's running her tongue along the muscles.

"Well, he caught me on the hop." Yep, she's horny. It's only been two weeks, but he knows that look and that voice.

"We wouldn't be on the hop if you'd just come clean about us," Sam sighs dramatically, glancing into the next room. "You've made a liar of me."

"Aw, protecting my honour? Don't worry, I don't have any." She slides into his arms like she's meant to be there.

"I'm glad you said it, not me," he chuckles as he leans down to kiss her. It's quick and playful. His expression changes briefly and there's concern under the laughter. "You ok now?"

She nods. "Lie in did me good. Take out must have been dodgy."

"Funny how the rest of us were ok." Sam's not convinced. "Must just be one of those things."

"Must be," Lily agrees as she cocks her head in the direction of the living room. A car game drones from the TV. "They seem busy through there."

"They do, don't they?" Sam's wicked grin is back as he sits Lily on the table and starts pulling down her pants.


End file.
